Siren Calls
by Austadophilus
Summary: All Pearl intended to do was to leave the Mainland to get away from Rose. Anything to forget her misery and loneliness. But misery loves company and a certain siren who controls the ocean is well dedicated to making sure that Pearl will remember that.../Pirate AU. Lapis LazuliXPearl. Warning: Tons of smut, other pairings and other unsavory subjects.


Author's Note: Lordy, did this take a long time to write and it's only the first chapter. Okay, I've had the idea for this AU with Lapis Lazuli as a Siren and Pearl as a wannabe Pirate/Sailor for quite some time and it just took me a while to plot this story. So anyways, it's my first SU fanfic and my first bit of writing in such a long time, so any advice or criticism is welcomed.

The waves of the ocean rocked the ship ever so gently through another night at sea for three young pirates. It was hard to say how long the ship had been adrift, but the three pirates had long since lost the will to keep track of the time any longer. The plan was to head to sea, seek out their fortune amongst the heavily unexplored ocean, and be welcomed back to the comforts of land with open arms for their great discoveries. As Pearl understood it from Amethyst, this was going to be the adventure the three women had always dreamt of.

After so many weeks at sea, this was no longer an adventure. It was all just a matter of surviving for days on end on a merciless sea that carried them ever so far from land. Garnet was the glue that seemed to hold the crew together, taking everything in stride as they came and always kept her qualms about the situation in silence. Amethyst was the complete opposite, complaining whenever she could about the situation and being so loud in general that Pearl was thankful to be out at night alone to keep watch over the ship.

Where did Pearl stand in all of this?

The shimmering gaze of the moon met the calm waves beneath the ship, entrancing the young, slender pirate. The ocean stretched out for miles into a thick fog, leaving Pearl to squint if she wanted to see anything at all. Pearl had taken the night watch the past few lonesome nights despite her crew's protests or offers to let her get some rest in their place. Pearl denied them each time they brought it up. Her misery would keep her awake.

When Amethyst had first told her about this voyage, Pearl had hastily agreed to come along. Back on her homeland, she had fallen in love with someone who would never be hers and the sea gods knew, it hurt Pearl too much to keep trying to win the beautiful Rose's favor. She had made it clear about who she wanted and that was some hapless, starry-eyed musician whom had ventured from the Capitol just a few months ago. A few months, he had loved her. Pearl's lip curled in discontent as she thought of it. She had loved Rose nearly half of her life! Where did some musician (and a poor one at that) get off enchanting the one person Pearl had decided to devote her life to? Pearl slumped slightly. Well, Rose had never asked for her devotion, but that had never stopped Pearl from wanting to.

But it was clear. Rose loved the musician. And there was nothing Pearl could do about it. So, there she was, leaning against the protective railing of the ship with a pure gold coin that was a gift from her beloved Rose in her hand. All she could do was lean there and contemplate the odds of the ocean sweeping her further away…

After a few moments, Pearl sighed and held the coin over the traveling waves beneath her. "Well," she said half-heartedly, "here's to you, Rose."

With that, she let the coin fall into the black, murky depths. The clouds were blocking the moon's beautiful gaze from above and the fog was closing in thicker all around her. Pearl groaned, watching the gold trinket disappear forever. If she wanted to let go of Rose, she had to do just that. Let go. Still, Pearl didn't like her odds in this on-going battle…

She stared for the longest time into the sea after the coin that she fell into something of a stupor.

"Hm…?" When she lifted her head to look at the foggy setting around her, something was starting to feel off.

It was nearly the same as every other dark and dreary night that she kept watch, but something was wrong.

And then it hit her.

Though the waves of the ocean were brushing against the ship, the boat was not budging. They hadn't moved an inch and the air had become so deathly still. Even the waves that were rocking the ship could not be heard in the slightest. This silence…this silence was not natural at all.

Something or someone had stopped their ship dead into the night…

Pearl, by her instinct, took out her dagger and turned every so often as if trying to catch some swift ménage who was keeping watch over her in the distance. But there was nothing in sight. Nothing that she could see at least.

But she could head something. Pearl's grip tightened on her blade. "What…is that?" Her heart was racing and her eyes narrowed, trying to focus in on exactly what she was hearing. That sound…

 _"Oooooohhhh….oohhhooooohhhhh…."_

Pearl learned forward, trying to listen closely. A chanting? No, a melody.

A song was coming from the sea, one that was sending an icy chill down Pearl's spine. It was getting louder. The song was getting heavy in the air, almost as heavy as the fog itself. Its melody almost felt like it was drowning Pearl as well as the very ocean itself, enticing her to lower the hand that wielded her dagger. "…." Her eyes glazed forward. Her heart stopped pounding like a jackhammer. What was this? It almost felt like she was being lulled into a state of pure ease and bliss.

Quickly, Pearl shook her head furiously. No, this was a spell. Some trickery from a demon of the ocean. She was a pirate. She wouldn't fall for some witchery among the seven seas. She was smarter than that! She was much stronger than this. "…!" Her other hand covered the one that wielded the knife, as though to reinforce her will to fight through this strange enchantment.

At least, that had been the plan.

"Put down the knife," said a melodious voice behind her. "It hardly suits you and I know you're much too frightened to even consider using it on me now…"

Pearl froze. That voice did not belong to Garnet or Amethyst…


End file.
